


And It Was

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Confusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce's return to Earth.





	And It Was

The brisk air caught Bruce off guard. It had been years(?) since he'd last breathed anything but the artificial oxygen of space, and the damp basement he'd woken up in was surrounded by some unreal net of (magic?) filtration.    
The bright sunlight blinded him momentarily, keeping his feet planted in the musty coven(?; again his orientation in time and space was unclear, only worsened by his apparent teleportation). The shorter man, dressed in some sort of costume (was it Halloween on Earth?), stepped through the wormhole, shaking Bruce out of his stupor.    
The tall, caped one was talking, but the doctor pushed right past.    
"Whoa, hey big guy."   
No questions asked.    
There never were. Just the enduring acceptance that Bruce was wrapped up in, encircled by a fierce embrace. "Good to see you again," Tony murmured.    
And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
